Just Another Night
by tropicana-e
Summary: More Storm and Gambit flirty fun! One-shot briefly featuring Bobby Drake


**Just Another Night**

Remy's eyes fluttered open, feeling a petite hand rubbing his stomach. Storm looked up at him, her breathing only now beginning to slow from their previous nightly activities. He looked down at her lovingly and stroked her hair. The sweat on his torso was making it stick to him. She basked in the sight of him. The moonlight shining through the window in combination with the glistening film perspiration he had worked up made him even more stunning than usual. He smirked when Storm rested her cheek on his chest, trailing her fingers down the muscles of his abdomen.

"Remy?"

He hummed his acknowledgement, "Roun' three already, chere?" he chuckled, stopping her wandering hand and lacing his fingers with hers, "Mon Dieu, Stormy. De spirit is willin', but you gon' wear dis Cajun out."

She chuckled, kissing his fingertips, "That's not what I wanted..._yet_." She said, "Will you tell me something?"

Remy smiled, laying his head back and letting his eyes drift closed again, "Remy'a tell ya anyt'ing you want, if you keep whippin' out dem new tricks ev'night, like ya been."

"Whatever!" she squealed. She had just made love to the man-twice. And he could still make her blush like a school girl.

"Uh uh, don' try dat, now," he laughed, using his free hand to comb through her white locks, "Act shy if you wan' to, Remy know his Stormy a freak."

Storm turned her face, sinking her teeth into his ribcage, a technique she often used when the man got too mouthy in the bedroom. He seethed sharply through his teeth.

"Dat ain't gon' work too much longer, chere," he grinned, looking down at his now reddened skin, "Remy startin' to like it."

She laughed at him. Remy's playful humor never failed to prove her weakness to him.

"You are such a jackass, Remy Lebeau. I don't know why I put up with you, honestly."

"You wan' a hint?" Remy asked, cocking up an eyebrow. Storm waved him off and he had her flipped onto her back in a flash, much to her surprise and delight.

He lifted her leg, resting it on his shoulder before pressing his lips against her ankle. He kept his demonic eyes glued to hers as he worked his way down, nipping and kissing down her leg before stopping at her knee. He chuckled at her shameless squirming, "Startin' to remembah now?" he asked lowly. She refused to answer him. He didn't mind.

Letting her silky leg fall and straddle his waist, Remy moved his attention to his goddess' neck, using the same tricks, kissing her and tracing little circles with his tongue. He grinned against her skin when he felt her thigh muscles squeezing around him. That grin stayed glued to his face even when she used her powerful thigh muscles to flip him onto his back, taking the dominant position.

_"Merde,_ you sexy," he growled. She smirked at him, snaking her hands up his torso and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"You are avoiding the subject at hand, Monsieur Lebeau," she purred, resting her forehead against his.

"So I am," he answered. Storm smiled at him, feeling his hands wandering down her body and stopping at her ample backside, "You'll pardon my distraction," he said smacking her there loud enough to have it resound through the room, "What is it y'wanna know, petite."

"...what's your favorite song?" Storm asked innocently. She didn't think he heard her, when he sat in silence, and when she asked again, he sat up with her still atop of him.

"...Pourquoi? Ma chanteur préféré?" He asked, leaning back on his elbows. Storm bit her lip, trying her best innocent pout.

"I was just curious," she cooed, kissing his jaw and temple, "You know my favorite song..."

"Wasn' too hard ta figure out, chere. Everybody like 'Thriller'," he commented while she continued planting tiny kisses on his eyes, chin and nose.

"Well, I wanna know yours!" She whined. He groaned loudly at her prying. This wasn't the first time she asked him a pointless question, and it annoyed him vastly. Especially when her knowing made no difference anyway. It was a waste of time and energy.

"Fine," she said after he sat silent. He was as stubborn as a jackass over the most trivial matters, and it bothered her. Even more so since her knowing didn't really make that much of a difference. She had a right to know since they were dating,"If you don't wanna tell me," she shrugged, dismounting him and searching for her discarded clothes.

"Where de hell you goin'?" Remy was knocked out of his lusty haze when he saw the goddess making to leave.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, draping her pants over her arm, "You've got your secrets, maybe I should start making a few of my own."

He moaned, "You goddamn drama queen," he plopped back onto the bed, resting his head on his arm.

"Screw off, assclown," Storm countered, "Leave round three to Miss. Righty." Remy blew a raspberry at Storm while she stomped into the bathroom to hurriedly dress.

She did just that, exiting within the same minute and hastily making her way to the door. She reached the doorknob and in the milliseconds it took to open it, it was forced back closed in front of her and she was pinned to the wall.

Remy eyed her dangerously, holding her wrists firmly beside her ears. His breathing was heavy. She did not flinch at his actions. Remy would never hurt her, intentionally or otherwise. And even if he would, she was more than capable of handling her own, even against a mutant of his strength.

"You don' leave till Gambit say you can leave, cherié." He growled deep from his chest. She turned her chin up to him.

"You wanna bet?" She spat through her teeth. He pushed her back when she struggled against him.

"Oui. I do," he responded. She flared her nostrils at him and his mouth turned up into an evil grin. Storm could see the wheels churning in his head, "Remy waguh dis: I make you say my name by de end of th'night- an' you leave dis song shit alone. _An'_ you don' wear panties fo' a month. Includin' y'bra."

"And when I make you say _my_ name first?" Storm asked cockily. Remy rolled his eyes at her even thinking that her winning was a possibility.

"Den I tell you whateva' you wan'," he answered.

"_And _you can cook all my meals for me. _And_ clean the dishes afterwards," she added. Remy laughed outright at her confidence.

"D'accord," he agreed, hoisting her up by her thighs and throwing her onto the bed.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Bobby Drake watched Remy slump down to the kitchen table and smiled with his curiosity now ignited.

"Why so glum, chum? You look like hell," he smiled, sipping from his cocoa mug.

"Go fuck y'self, icy freeze," Gambit muttered. Bobby began to retaliate when a particularly sprightly Storm came prancing in shortly after.

"Good morning, Bobby!" She nearly sang, grabbing her own mug and pouring herself a healthy amount of hot chocolate.

"Morning," he chuckled back. He couldn't recall the last time he saw her in such a good mood, "What are you humming?"

Storm froze, placing a hand over her chest, feigning shock, "Was I humming?" She pulled out a chair, sitting between the two males. Bobby smiled, hearing her start up again.

Storm stirred her mug with her finger, letting her humming melt into lyrics, "...never really cared until I met you... and now it chills me to the bone, how do i get you-"

"Hey, I know that song!" Bobby yelled suddenly. Storm flashed him a grin, "My mom used to sing it all the time!"

"Really?" she asked just as excitedly, "It's Remy's favorite! What did you say it was called again?" She asked the now scarlet-cheeked Gambit.

"Alone," he grumbled. Bobby howled across from him.

"You can't be serious!" he laughed, clutching his stomach, "What, do you listen to it whenever you're cramping, Remy?" Gambit balled both his hands into fists while the Iceman cracked up to the point where he had to gasp for air, "Oh man, I gotta tell the guys, this is priceless!" he cried, leaving the two of them to themselves.

"Remy hope you happy, you damn siren," he hissed. Storm giggled at him.

"You're just mad because I beat you at your own game. Besides, a bet's a bet, Remy, you've got no one to blame but yourself," she said, tilting her mug to her lips, "Mm!" She perked up, setting it back down quickly, "You know what would help? Some breakfast." Gambit slitted his eyes at her, "I was thinking pancakes," She grinned smugly, watching the fuming Remy push away from the table and cross the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and pan.

"Oh, you know what? Make that french toast. With cream and strawberries," she called to him, humming to herself when she heard him get to work. It _was _a good song.

**End**

_Just another ficlet that popped into my brain. I really should stop doing this lol, it's distracting me from my other stories. Thanks for reading, though!_


End file.
